


You Smell Good, Little Wolf

by bashfulcreature



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Liam is Easily Flustered, M/M, McCall Pack, Mentions of Death, Mentions of past abuse, No Dread Doctors - The Chimeras are Werewolves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Theo is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulcreature/pseuds/bashfulcreature
Summary: Liam is nearly at the end of the wagon when someone catches his eye. A stranger, probably a few years older than him, is watching him with sparkling eyes and a tiny smirk. Suddenly, Liam can’t breathe because holy fuck that guy is gorgeous, with his chiseled jawline and his lips that look so fucking kissable and Liam is sure he looks like he’s drooling. The stranger is blatantly checking him out, bright green eyes slowly dragging down Liam’s chest and then back up to meet his with a growing smirk.Liam is aware that he’s not bad looking- he’s noticed that people at school stare at him a little too hard and sometimes they even smell like arousal, but he honestly feels like nothing compared to the stranger in front of him.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! Welcome to my first Thiam fic.
> 
> I literally thought up the plot of this fic at 4am, so it's going to be a mess. I have no clue where it's going or how it's going to end, so get ready for a wild ride!
> 
> This is pretty canon divergent - no Dread Doctors, no Ghost Riders, no War. Everyone except the puppy pack has left for College, and Theo has never met any of them.
> 
> Also! I'm British, so I apologise if I write any non-american things like "Uni" instead of "College" or "lift" instead of "elevator" lmao

Liam shoves his phone in his pocket. There's no reception here, and the train wifi isn’t working. He’s bored out of his mind, fingers tapping against his thighs as he decides whether he should stay sat down and wait until the old lady next to him gets up, or ask her kindly if she can move so he can get past her and stretch his legs. He kind of desperately needs some air, and while he’s stuck in a train with no windows open, he knows spending a few minutes in that space in between each wagon will help calm his buzzing mind.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am, do you think I could just squeeze past you to go the the bathroom?” He says with a wide smile and, thank fuck, the lady nods kindly and shuffles out of her seat so he can get up.

 

Liam helps her settle down again and then starts towards the end of the wagon- he doesn’t care which side, honestly, gripping the edges of the seats because he can feel the train vibrating under feet and he definitely does not want to fall over in front of everyone.

 

He’s nearly at the end of the wagon when someone catches his eye. A stranger, probably a few years older than him, is watching him with sparkling eyes and a tiny smirk. Suddenly, Liam can’t breathe because holy fuck that guy is gorgeous, with his chiseled jawline and his lips that look so fucking kissable and Liam knows he probably looks like he’s drooling. The stranger is blatantly checking him out, eyes slowly dragging down Liam’s chest and then back up to his eyes with a growing smirk.

 

Liam is aware that he’s not bad looking- he’s noticed that people at school stare at him a little too hard and sometimes they even smell like arousal, but he honestly feels like nothing compared to the stranger in front of him. The boy has his arms stretched behind his head and he’s wearing a tight shirt that leaves very little to the imagination. Liam totally pictures those arms pinning him down and he whimpers softly, taking a step forward because he either needs to say something or leave- people have started to notice the eye-fucking going on between him and the God sat in front of him.

 

So Liam starts to walk away, because if he opens his mouth to speak he’s pretty sure he’ll embarrass himself. Unfortunately, luck is not on his side (as usual), and he trips over someone’s foot and falls face first on the guy’s lap.

 

A little dazed, Liam opens his eyes only to realise his face is literally pressed into that guys dick- he’s on his knees in front of him and fuck- of course, the stranger smells fucking amazing. Liam inhales sharply and whimpers, forgetting he’s in the middle of a train wagon full of people, and then he gasps again when he feels strong fingers press into the back of his neck.

 

“Fuck.” he exhales as he feels the boy’s thumb dig into the base of his neck. His whole body shudders and then Liam realises he’s getting hard.

 

Shit. Fuck. Liam shoots up and he knows his face is bright red, so he coughs and avoids the stranger’s eyes as he rushes to the bathroom. Fuck. Liam can’t believe he’s just done that.

 

Liam starts breathing again only when the door is locked and he’s sat on the dirty toilet seat. His neck is still tingling where the boy touched him and he feels dizzy with his scent.

 

If he shoves his hand down his pants and jerks off to a pair of green eyes and strong hands holding him down, no one needs to know. He totally doesn’t imagine himself on his knees in front of him, this time not in front of a bunch of strangers on a train, and he totally doesn’t imagine the guy’s strong hands tugging at his hair and he totally doesn’t come to the thought of the guy calling him a good boy.

 

After that shameful act, Liam cleans himself up quickly and splashes water on his face. He feels both mortified and still kind of aroused, and that jumble of emotions is making him feel dizzy and overwhelmed. Besides, he can still faintly smell the stranger and it’s a lot of effort for him to stay in control.

 

“The Sun.” Liam takes a deep breath, looking at his glowing eyes in the mirror and gripping the edge of the sink. “The moon.” He shuts his eyes, exhales, and then opens them again. “The Truth.” Finally, his eyes turn back to their human blue and Liam lets go of the sink. He unlocks the door, thankful that no one is waiting, and makes his way back to his seat.

 

As he’s walking past the stranger, Liam hears him inhale sharply and growl - actually growl - like he can smell exactly what Liam just did in the bathroom.

 

A hand wraps around his wrists and tugs him back, and Liam stumbles as he’s pulled down to the stranger’s level. He feels a piece of paper being shoved into his hand and he closes his fist around it, blushing when the stranger smiles wickedly and lets him go.

 

Liam yelps as the guy slaps him on the ass and he flushes even more, unfolding the piece of paper. It’s the guy’s name - Theo, and a phone number, and Liam drops his phone three times in his rush to send him a text.

 

_hey_

_sorry i fell on you earlier_

 

Liam sighs as he presses send. He’s never been good at texting, or at flirting for that matter, and he feels like Theo is way out of his league anyway.

 

**It’s okay, Little Wolf.**

**I enjoyed it. ;)**

 

Fuck. So Theo knows he’s a werewolf. The nickname makes him shudder, though, and he feels all fuzzy inside. No one’s ever had that kind of effect on him, not even Hayden, and all of these new sensations are overwhelming.  


_how did you know?_

 

**It was pretty obvious. You flashed your eyes at me when you fell down.**

**You should be more careful, by the way. Don’t want you falling to your knees for anyone but me.**

 

Once again, Liam turns bright red. It’s scary how fast Theo- who he doesn’t even know, honestly- can turn him to a pile of goo with just a couple words and a knowing smirk.

 

 _are you one too?_ _  
_

_a werewolf i mean_

  
  
**Yep.**

 

_shit_

 

 **Yep. I’m flattered that you jacked off right after you ran away from me, by the way.** ****

**You smell good, Little Wolf.**

 

Shit. Shit. Of course Theo realised he literally made Liam come in two seconds like a fucking virgin teenager.

 

_what’s with the nickname? >:(_

 

  
He’s trying to be sassy, but Liam knows that text comes off more childish and flustered than anything.  


**I think it suits you. Would you rather I call you a good boy?**

 

Fuck. How did he know? Liam’s insides twist in his stomach as he pictures Theo whispering those two words in his ear, voice low and gravelly. The back of his neck tingles, where Theo pressed his thumb against the flesh, and it makes the butterflies in his stomach turn into a full blown hurricane.

  
_maybe_

 

Liam doesn’t have time to check Theo’s reply because they’ve arrived at Beacon Hills. He can already see Mason and Corey waiting for him on the platform, and he rushes to them as soon as he’s off the train. Corey, of course, wrinkles his nose with a disgusted “Ew, dude” as a greeting, but Liam ignores him in favour of pulling Mason into a giant hug.  
  
  
  
“Hey there big guy” Mason says, scratching at Liam’s scalp and messing up his hair. “I’ve missed you.” Mason knows Liam likes it when he scratches his head, it makes the wolf inside him flop on his back like he’s requesting tummy rubs, and Liam relaxes against his best friend’s touch. He’s less tense now, momentarily forgetting about Theo’s eyes and sinful smirk, until he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

As they walk up the platform, to the exit, Liam can’t help but scan the crowd to look for Theo. It’s hard to see (or smell) him because of the number of people in the station, but Liam finally spots him a few feet behind him. Theo’s staring right at his ass, the fucker, and he bites his lip like a fucking tease when he sees Liam’s caught him.

“Dude- who’s that guy? He looks like he wants to eat you up.” Mason says, looking back at Theo over his shoulder, and Liam chokes on his own spit.

  
“We, uh, met on the train. He gave me his number.” Liam doesn’t mention the whole ‘I fell on his dick and it turned me on so I had to jerk off in the toilet’ incident, that’s a story for another day, and Mason whistles in approval.

 

“He’s hot.” Is all Mason says and Corey nods.  
  
  
  
“Stop looking at him! He’s gonna notice.” Liam hisses, ducking his head because right now all he wants is to be invisible. He wants to be as far away from Theo as possible. No- that’s a lie. He wants Theo to hold him and touch him and- shit. Liam slaps himself in the face. The last thing he needs right now is to think about dumb Theo and his dumb beautiful face and his dumb strong hands.

 

“You okay, Liam?” Mason says, voice dripping with concern, and Liam can smell the worry coming off of him.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry.” Liam says simply and Mason looks at him with a knowing smile. Sometimes, Liam hates that he’s an open book. Literally everyone always knows exactly what -or who- he’s thinking about. It sucks.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thank you for the feedback! I only posted the first chapter last night and it's gotten such a good response! Love y'all.
> 
> Also- do you want me to add a chapter summary at the beginning of every chapter, or just get straight into it? I've never posted a multi-chaptered fic here before. (and also I deleted all my old ones bc cringe, which is why my profile is empty lol)

Liam waits until he’s back home to read Theo’s text. He forces himself to take his coat and shoes off, say hi to his mum and his step dad, and begins to unpack his bag.

 

And then, with shaky fingers for some reason he can’t quite place, Liam finally opens the text.

  
  
**I knew it. You look like a boy who loves to be praised.**

  
  
Liam turns beet red. Does he? He’s never really thought about it, to be honest. When he had sex with Hayden, it was always vanilla and frankly a little boring, and Liam was usually pretty quiet.

 

_ honestly idk _

_ my ex gf was vanilla af and i’ve never thought about it _

 

Theo texts back immediately, like he was waiting for Liam’s answer.

 

**Boo. Boring.**

**I could show you a whole new world, Little Wolf.**

 

Liam snorts- did Theo actually just text him an Aladdin reference?

  
  
_ do you like disney? _

 

**Duh. Who doesn’t, honestly? I used to have a massive crush on Aladdin.**

 

That makes Liam smile. So Theo _ is  _ a normal guy, after all.

  
  


*

 

Over the next few weeks, Liam finds himself texting Theo pretty much constantly. He gets to know him- the real him, not the sex God fantasy he’d been drooling over, and Liam isn’t really surprised when he finds himself daydreaming about Theo. About going on dates with Theo. Holding hands with Theo. Making out with Theo.

  
He thinks about sex with Theo too, late at night with his hand shoved down his pyjamas, but they don’t actually sext or anything. It’s a shame, because that’s something Liam could definitely get behind, but Theo never actually instigates it.

  
  
After three weeks of replaying the train incident in his head while he jerks off, Liam decides he needs some fresh spank bank inspiration.

 

_ i was thinking. we should meet up _

 

**I was waiting for you to ask. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.**

 

Liam smiles, giggles softly - he actually giggles, something he’d never done before until he started fanboying over Theo - and hugs his pillow before answering.

 

_ dude _

_ i’ve been fantasising about you for like three weeks now _

 

**Oh yeah?**

**What have you been thinking about?**

 

_ i’ve never actually been on a date with a boy before. only hayden. _ _   
_ _ i mean i’ve known i’m bi for a while, but hayden is my only relationship lol _

 

Theo always takes a little bit longer to reply when Liam mentions Hayden, and Liam likes to imagine it’s because he’s jealous. He has to wait five minutes before his phone buzzes, and by then he’s started to think Theo was ignoring him.   


  
**I don’t like it when you talk about Hayden.**

 

_ sorry _

_ would u rather i talk about you? _

 

**Yes. I’d like that a lot, Little Wolf.**

 

Liam shudders. He wonders if Theo knows how much that little nickname affects him. He’s never actually heard him say it out loud but has imagined it countless times. How easily it would roll of Theo’s tongue when he’d whisper it against the shell of Liam’s ear.

 

_ i want to hear you call me that in real life _

_ u have no idea what that nickname does to me!! and i don’t even know why _

 

**I think I have a pretty good idea of what it does to you, pretty boy.** ****  
**I saw how you reacted when I touched your neck. How you smelled.** ****  
**I bet I know exactly what to do to break you, baby.** **  
** **I’d make you cry before I let you come.**

 

  
The number of texts Liam receives in under thirty seconds has him shocked, eyebrows raised so high they’ve merged with his forehead as he reads them. Weirdly, the idea of Theo making him cry makes him feel hot all over. Making him so frustrated, so desperate that he couldn’t even stop himself from crying. Yeah- he’s definitely into that.

 

_ maybe i’d like that ;) _

 

**Tease.**

 

The next text he receives surprises Liam even more.

  
  
**I think we should go on a date before we start anything like that, though.** **  
** **If you want.**

 

_ yes!!!!!! _ _   
_ _ was that too much? _

 

**You’re adorable. Never too much.** **  
** **When are you free?**

  
  
_ friday _ _   
_ _ i don’t have a car, you’ll have to pick me up _

 

**Great. Text me an address, doesn’t have to be your house. I can meet you anywhere.**

  
  
Liam assumes that’s because they haven’t really properly met yet, and he doesn’t want Liam to feel like he needs to give him his address right away. He smiles to himself because he trusts Theo, of course he does.

  
  
_ it’s okay, i trust u! _

_ there’s a park near my house. you can pick me up there _

_ i don’t want my parents interrogating me if a stranger turns up at their door lol _

 

**Great. I’ll pick you up at 8.** **  
** **Wear something I can take home with me. I’ll give you my hoodie.**

 

Liam blushes. Smell is a big thing for werewolves, and Theo proposing to exchange clothes makes him feel fuzzy inside. Like boyfriends or something.

 

**You smell good, Little Wolf.**   


 

_ haha you’ve already texted me that _

 

**I know. I can’t get your scent out of my mind. It’s like a drug.**

  
  


*

 

It’s Friday evening, finally, and Liam is buzzing with nerves. He’s pacing around his room, wringing his hands and listening to Mason’s pep talk.

 

  
“It’s okay that you’ve never been on a date with a boy. It’s okay that you’ve never kissed a boy.” Mason says simply. “It’s obvious Theo is into you. You text constantly. I’ve never seen you happier than when you receive a text from him.”

 

That makes Liam smile. He’s pretty sure his crush on Theo has developed into a full blown obsession, and Mason (and everyone else) has definitely noticed it.

 

“We should get going.” Mason says a few minutes later. Liam nods, still trying to fix his hair in a mirror, and grabs his hoodie, pulling it over his head because he wants to be wearing it when he meets Theo.   
  
  


“Bye Mom! I’m spending the night at Mason’s!” Liam lies easily as he kisses his mom on the cheek. He’s done it countless times now, using Mason as an excuse when he’s out fighting whatever supernatural creature is in Beacon Hills. Though it’s a small lie, and Liam knows it is necessary to protect his parents, he feels a twinge of regret in his gut every time he says those words.   


 

  
His mom smiles and waves them goodbye, and then Liam starts worrying again. What if Theo hates him? What if Liam embarasses himself? What if Liam tries to kiss Theo but he gets rejected?

 

“It’s gonna be alright, Liam.” Mason says with a reassuring smile, squeezing Liam’s shoulder. “You’re into him and he’s into you. I don’t see how it can go wrong.”

 

“Everything could go wrong! Literally everything!” Liam sighs, pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie. “Does my hair look okay?”

 

“You look great, Liam. Don’t worry about it.” Liam exhales shakily, and when he inhales through his nose he gets a whiff of something familiar. Or- someone familiar. His head snaps upwards and he inhales again, letting his eyes fall shut.   


  
“He’s here. Mason- oh my god- he’s here.” Panic rises in Liam’s chest as he looks around the park, searching for Theo.

 

“Where? Where is he?” Mason looks really excited to get a glimpse of Theo- probably because Liam mentions him at least fifty times every day-, and honestly Liam is too.

 

Suddenly, Theo appears in front of him, and he looks even more stunning than Liam remembered. He’s got a smug little smile on his face, but Liam can hear his heart beating fast.

 

“Hey, Liam.” He purrs and Liam gapes, mouth hanging open exactly like it did when he saw Theo for the first time. Mason is staring too, already grabbing his phone to text or call Corey.

 

“Theo- uh, hi. You look good- you look hot.” Liam babbles and he can feel embarrassment flood through him. Shit. He did not just say that. Theo’s smile grows and Mason laughs.

  
  
“Well. I’ll leave you to it. See you later Liam!” Mason says, fist-bumping Liam’s shoulder and then hurrying away. Liam totally hears him call Corey as he’s walking out of the park, whispering about how hot Theo is and Liam better not fuck that up.

  
  
“So uh- hey.” Liam mutters, carding his fingers through his hair. Suddenly he can’t look Theo in the eye anymore, too worried he’ll embarrass himself if he stares into those beautiful green eyes.

 

“Hey Little Wolf. Do I make you nervous?” Theo’s voice is soft, gentle, and Liam looks up at him through his eyelashes. He knew those two words, little wolf, would sound hot rolling off Theo’s tongue, but he doesn’t expect the full body shudder and tiny whimper that escapes his lips when he hears Theo say it.

  
  
“Sorry- it’s just that I haven’t been on a date since- uh, since Hayden, and I’ve never actually been on a date with a boy.”

 

“That’s alright. We’ll take it slow, yeah? We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Liam nods and smiles, and with a burst of courage he takes Theo’s hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles. It’s kind of a dumb thing to do now that he thinks about it, but it feels right at that moment.

 

Theo’s heart skips a beat and he blushes a little, skin glowing in the light of the street lamp.

  
  
“I was thinking we could go to the arcade.” That makes Liam squeal a little bit because yo! he loves the arcade! Theo probably notices the way Liam’s face lights up because he smiles, taking him by the hand to lead him to his truck.

 

Like he did when he first met Theo, Liam marvels at his hands. They’re strong but strangely gentle, and veiny in the sexiest way possible.

  
  
“Do you like my hands, Liam?” Theo whispers with that smug smirk of his and Liam feels like a blushing bride, nodding shyly.

  
  
“They’re pretty.” He says without even thinking about it, and Theo barks out a laugh.

  
  
“Pretty, huh? Not as pretty as you though, sweetheart.”

  
God. Theo will be the death of him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Three chapters in three days, yo!
> 
> My mini holiday is over tomorrow so I'm probably not going to be able to upload every day anymore, but I'll try to post chapters as soon as I can! I hope you enjoy the First Date (tm)
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for the shitty formatting of this fic, I'm really struggling with how Ao3 works lmao

The drive to the arcade isn’t awkward, like Liam was worried it would be. The conversation flows easily; they discuss what it’s like living secretly as a werewolf. Liam discovers Theo is alone- he doesn’t have a family, and hasn’t had that many friends since he left high school. Liam talks about his dad and how hard it was for him as a child to get along with his step father. He talks about his anger issues and how he got kicked out of school for smashing a teacher’s car. It feels right somehow, to open up to Theo like that.

  
  
Theo doesn’t judge him. He listens, eyes on the road, and gives Liam some advice on controlling his shift and his anger. There’s soft music playing in the background and Liam feels so content, so calm and open and soft. He leans against the seat, tugging at the sleeves of his hoodie to pull them over his hands, and watches the light move across Theo’s face as street lamps fly past.   
  
  


“Is there something on my face?” Theo asks with a small smile.   


  
  
“I- no. You’re just beautiful.” Liam answers and Theo chuckles, colour blooming across his cheeks as he glances at Liam. He doesn’t answer but Liam doesn’t mind, a tiny smile stretching his features as he watches Theo look for a parking spot.   
  
  
  
Somehow, Theo is out of the car and opening the passenger door for Liam before Liam even has time to unbuckle his seatbelt. He giggles and steps out of the car, taking Theo’s hand when he holds it out and looking down because Theo’s bright smile is just too much.

 

They hold hands as they walk up to the arcade and buy tokens, and Liam feels like a giddy child as he enters the room. Bright lights and screaming children and video game jingles assault his senses but, instead of being overwhelmed, Liam feels like he’ll vibrate out of his skin out of excitement.

 

Theo looks pretty damn excited too, pulling Liam towards one of the games with that big grin of his.   
  
  
  
They get lost in the arcade for nearly two hours, bouncing from game to game in what becomes a competition- whoever loses the most games buys food for the both of them. 

 

Theo loses and Liam suspects he did that on purpose, though he doesn’t say anything. Besides, it’s so sweet of Theo to lose on purpose so that he can pay for food for Liam. The wolf inside him bounces up and down because Theo is providing! Like a good mate would do! It’s a strange feeling, to have his wolf react to Theo so much, and Liam doesn’t know what any of it means so he ignores it and focuses on the bright green eyes in front of him.

 

When they walk up to the counter to get their prizes, Liam spots a giant wolf plushie in the corner.   
  
  
“Fuck! I want that one!” he yells, pointing to the wolf. The woman behind the counter eyes him skeptically and counts their tickets.   
  
  
“Sorry. You don’t have enough. You have to choose from there.” She points to another shelf of smaller, shittier plushies and Liam pouts. He wants that giant wolf, dammit! It’s black with yellow eyes and looks soft and fluffy. It kind of reminds him of Theo, in some weird way.   
  
  
Instead, though, Theo gives his prize to Liam - a weird dog plushie except its eyes are wonky and Liam LOVES it, and Liam gives Theo an even weirder plushie of a blue alien holding a heart that says ‘You’re out of this world’. It’s cheesy but Theo insists he loves it.

  
  


*

They drive to a greasy diner for food, and share a milkshake and fries. It’s late already, and the diner is practically empty, but they decide to settle for a booth in the corner of the room- away from potential watchful eyes. The conversation flows easily, as it did when they were in the car with little distractions, and Liam is amazed by how much Theo and him actually have in common.

 

It’s warm in the diner, and after a few minutes Theo pulls his hoodie off. Liam has to look away because fuck, Theo’s biceps are killing him and his shirt riding up to show off smooth skin and defined abs is making him want to crawl on the floor and jump him right in the middle of the restaurant. Because he’s a piece of shit, Theo just grins at him and fake-stretches, exposing even more of that sinful body and Liam actually moans a little, fingers twitching because they’re just aching to touch.

 

Liam is bright red when they both sip on the drink at the same time, and Theo watches him closely as he sucks on the straw with hollowed cheeks. Their faces are inches apart and, when Liam looks at Theo, his vision goes a little blurry, so he shuts his eyes and pretends he can’t feel the warmth coming off his face.

 

Theo leans back in his chair and he’s got that signature smirk again, eyes following Liam’s mouth as he chases the straw with his tongue. Liam hadn’t even realised he was doing it, honestly, and he’s a little surprised when a sudden wave of arousal hits his nostrils. It’s coming off of Theo, who’s not even trying to hide it, and it makes Liam squirm in his seat.   
  
  
No one’s ever been turned on by Liam like that, yet Theo is looking at him like he’s the sexiest thing on Earth. It’s empowering in a way, to know Theo  _ wants _ him, and Liam feels another surge of confidence rush through him. He leans back in his seat and cards his fingers through his hair, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth.   
  


“Puppy,” Theo warns but he doesn’t finish that sentence, biting back a strangled sound when Liam looks him in the eyes with that puppy dog look. It’s somehow both endearing and incredibly hot- Liam looks so innocent yet so aware of the effect he’s having on Theo.   
  
  
“Uh, excuse me, we’re closing soon.” A voice pulls them out of their fantasies and they both frown at the waitress, who looks like she’s ready to crawl into a hole in the ground to get away from the obvious eye-fucking going on between Liam and Theo.   
  


“Shit, I guess it’s already midnight.” Theo sighs, runs his fingers through his hair and pulls his hoodie back on. He holds his hand out for Liam who gladly grabs hold of it, biting his lip to contain his smile. He feels like his face might explode with happiness, especially when Theo glances at him with a look of equal joy and excitement. Liam scoots a little closer, so that their shoulders bump together as they walk, and they stay comfortably silent until they reach Theo’s truck.   
  
  
“I, uh. I had the best time tonight. Seriously, this was the best date ever” Liam says, his voice small and a little shy because shit- now’s the moment he’s been dreading. Is Theo going kiss him? Is he going to fuck up?   
  


But Theo just smiles and presses a soft kiss to Liam’s knuckles, exactly like Liam had done earlier. Suddenly, Liam feels a little weak in the knees because that felt so intimate, so delicate and loving.   
  


“Yeah, me too.” Theo answer simply, and he takes a step forward. Liam has his back against the door of the truck and he’s looking up at Theo, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, and he can feel his heart beating a mile an hour.

 

“I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Theo whispers, “but is it okay if I kiss you?” Liam nods and watches Theo’s lips stretch into a delicate smile. They both lean in at the same time and their noses bump, but then Theo’s lips are pressed against Liam’s and fireworks explode all around them. It’s so slow and sweet, with Theo holding Liam like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and Liam grips onto Theo’s shirt because if he doesn’t he might actually crumble to the ground.   
  
  
They’re both a little flushed when they break apart, breathless not because that kiss was intense but because it felt so right and intimate, and when they kiss for the second time, the fireworks are back with the same intensity. Same for the third, the fourth, the sixth; and then they’re making out and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to Liam.   
  


He has to push Theo back a little and break their kiss because, embarrassingly, he feels himself start to lose control, but Theo just smiles and runs the pad of his thumb along Liam’s jaw.   
  
  
“I want to see your eyes.” He says and Liam hadn’t even realised they were shut. So he blinks up at Theo, eyes glowing in the darkness of the parking lot, and Theo presses a kiss to his cheek.   
  
  
“The sun.” Liam whispers, focusing on the feeling of Theo’s body pressed against his. “The moon.” He listens to Theo’s breathing, his heartbeat, calm and constant, and opens his eyes again. “The truth.” His eyes fade back to human blue and they kiss again, soft and gentle.   
  
  
“You’re stunning, Liam.” Theo breathes, resting his forehead against Liam’s. “Everything about you is just- breathtaking. I could talk about your eyes for hours, let alone the rest of you.”   
  


Liam laughs softly, because he honestly doesn’t know what else to do, and wraps his arms around Theo’s waist to pull him close.   
  
  
“I could say the same thing about you, Theo. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since we met in the train. Mason- you met him earlier- is literally sick of me talking about you all the time.”   
  


Theo chuckles, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Liam’s jaw, that makes him shudder and whine in the back of his throat. It’s shocking how little Theo has to do to get a reaction out of Liam, and while Liam himself is a little embarrassed by that, Theo seems to love it as he bites the same spot and growls when Liam whines louder.   
  
  
“You’re so fucking hot, Little Wolf. You’re gonna be the death of me.” Liam shifts. He wants to expose his throat to Theo, let him bite and mark and claim him, and his wolf rolls onto his back in submission, but Liam resists the temptation. It’s too early for all of that. Instead, he tilts his head up and kisses Theo on the mouth, moving his hands up from his waist to his hair.   
  
  
“Well- your hair is really soft.” Liam huffs, threading his fingers through Theo’s hair.

 

They’re kissing again when Liam’s phone rings, and he groans and reaches into his pocket.   
  
  
“It’s Mason. He’s probably waiting for me.” Theo nods and steps back to give them a little privacy (though they both know it’s useless, werewolf hearing and all).   
  
  
“Hey Mason! Yeah, uh Theo’s gonna drive me back to your place now. I’ll talk about it later. No- Mase- we didn’t go  _ that _ far. Yes we kissed- oh my god  _ shut up _ ! I’m on my way.” He hangs up and Theo laughs.   
  
  
“Your friend seems nice. Are you gonna spend the night at his place?”   
  
  
“Yeah. I always do when I’m out late because of pack meetings and stuff like that. I don’t want my parents to know I sneak out at night to fight witches and fairies and make out with hot werewolves.” He winks and Theo laughs, climbing into the driver’s seat.   
  
  
It doesn’t take them long to drive to Mason’s house, unfortunately, and Liam silently thanks Mase for staying in the house instead of waiting for him outside. Him and Theo kiss again, for a long time, and before they part they exchange hoodies.   
  
  
Liam’s wolf is howling and jumping around, thinking “mate! mate! mate!” and it’s making Liam feel giddy. He brings the hoodie to his face and inhales, letting his eyes drift shut as he lets himself be enveloped by the scent of Theo. It smells like rain and cinnamon and stormy nights, and something that screams  _ home _ and  _ love _ and  _ mate _ . Liam has no clue what that means- that his instincts are associating Theo with a mate already, so he shoves those feelings deep down inside him and waves as Theo’s truck disappears into the night.   
  
  
Mason is all over him when he climbs through the window to his bedroom, cooing over the hoodie and the little dog plushie and Liam’s positively radiant face.   
  


“You haven’t looked so happy in years, Liam. I’m so fucking happy for you.” He whispers as he hugs Liam tight, and Liam can only nod because fuck. It’s true. He honestly can’t remember when he’s last felt like this, like he’s flying and nothing can bring him down, and that thought both terrifies him and makes him want to burst with joy.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! Welcome to chapter four!
> 
> I’ve made a Teen Wolf sideblog on Tumblr, so feel free to follow me and send me messages and asks!! I love being spammed and I wanna be friends. @softnolan on tumblr!
> 
> I’ve literally written and posted this chapter from my phone, so if there’s any typos/ weird formatting please let lenknow and I’ll correct it when i get back home to my laptop!
> 
> Enjoy!

Liam wakes up with a smile on his face. He’s still clutching the dog plushie, that’s he’s decided to name Goldie in honour of Theo’s wolf eyes (and maybe, also, because of the character in Animal Crossing, though he’d never openly admit that.) Mason’s still asleep so Liam silently pads out of the room to shower. It seems he can’t get that dumb grin off his face, and he’s surprised to see that his face is still flushed a little pink when he stares at himself in the mirror. He looks good, honestly. Happy. Lydia would probably say he’s glowing.

 

Besides, he’s still wearing Theo’s hoodie. Being enveloped in his scent is making Liam’s wolf calmer, and it makes Liam himself feel fuzzy and warm all over.

 

While he showers, Liam thinks about the date. He remembers how excited Theo had looked when they’d finally met up, how hopeful and almost shy he’d looked when he’d asked to kiss Liam. How wrecked he’d looked when they were making out against the truck, bodies pressed together as one.

 

That makes Liam shiver- he can almost feel Theo pressed against him, warm and hard and possessive yet so gentle when he was touching Liam. Running his fingers through his hair, down his arm, touching his waist and hips. Liam’s skin had tingled like it was on fire, and it does again now as he runs his fingers down his bare skin, just like Theo had done. He’s kind of getting hard, just thinking about Theo’s hands, but him and Mason have a strict no jerking off in each other’s house rule so he forces himself to stop and step out of the shower.

 

When he walks back in the bedroom, Mason is awake. He’s typing away on his laptop, and Liam slides on the bed next to him to watch what he’s doing.

 

“Are you looking at the Bestiary? Why? Is there something I should be worried about?”

 

Mason laughs. “No. I was just looking for something on werewolf mates. I heard Deaton talk about that one day, about how sometimes two werewolves are destined to be together. The way you were talking about Theo last night made me think of that.”

 

“Me and Theo aren’t mates, Mase.” Liam laughs, though he feels his heart skip a beat as he says that. Shit. As he’s done for every other strange Theo related feeling, he just shoves it deep down and pretends he doesn’t know about it. It’s easier to ignore for the moment, since he barely knows Theo.

 

Right on cue, Liam’s phone rings. He scrambles to grab it and rushes out of the room when he sees it’s Theo. His heart is beating fast suddenly, but as soon as he hears his voice it slows, calms.

 

“Hi pup.” Theo says and Liam can hear the smile in his voice. His wolf yaps and wags its tail.

 

“Hi Theo. How are you?”

 

“I’ve never been better. Listen, I have to get to work soon so I can’t speak long. I just wanted to ask if you wanna go to the cinema at some point? I really want to see you again.”

 

Liam squeals internally and pumps his fist in the air. Hell yes! It’s not even been twenty four hours and Theo already misses him!

 

“Of course! I’d love to! I have lacrosse practice every evening this week except Wednesday.”

 

Theo sighs. “Wednesday? That’s in like… five days! I can’t wait that long to see you again, Liam.”

 

Liam giggles. Truth be told, he doesn’t think he can wait that long to see Theo either.

 

“Why don’t you come watch me during lacrosse practice? It ends at six, we can hang out for a couple hours before my parents come back from work.”

 

“God, pup. Watching you run around a field all sweaty for two hours would literally kill me. I’ll be there.”

 

“I- I miss you.” Lim whispers softly, because he does. He fucking does. If Theo was a drug, Liam would already be fucking addicted.

 

“I miss you too, pup. Miss your laugh and your voice and your scent, and the way you look at me like you want me to fuck you until you forget your own name.” Theo growls the last part and Liam whines softly, willing away the sudden rush of arousal coursing through his veins.

 

“Theo, fuck. Don’t say things like that.”

 

“Why not, Little Wolf?” Theo sounds smug suddenly, like he knows exactly what Liam’s going to tell him.

 

“Because I won’t be able to stop myself from literally jumping you next time I see you.” He sounds a little desperate and he knows it, but Theo seems to fucking love it. He’s breathing heavily into the phone, his voice a little rough as he speaks.

 

“I guess we’ll see what happens monday. I have to go now. I’ll see you monday, pretty boy.”

 

“Bye, Theo.” Liam squeaks, knees weak because of that little pet name. Turns out he has a thing for pet names. Specifically Theo giving him cute but naughty pet names.

 

 

 

*

 

Saturday comes and goes slowly, and so does Sunday, and when Liam walks to school on Monday morning he’s already buzzing with excitement. It’s already 8am, which means he only has seven hours until he sees Theo! Or rather- until Theo watches him play lacrosse.

 

During all of his classes, he can’t stop himself from checking the time every two minutes. People scowl at him for tapping his foot impatiently and he gets scolded by literally all of his teachers for not concentrating. But fuck, Liam couldn’t care less because every minute that goes by means he’s closer to seeing Theo. And a few angry teachers won’t make his good mood go away.

 

Finally, finally it’s 3pm and Liam finds himself rushing to the locker rooms. Corey is trailing behind him, struggling to keep up with all the other students piling around them, but Liam has already forgotten about his friend. All that matters is Theo.

 

Liam has never changed into his lacrosse gear so fast- he practically throws his clothes into his locker and runs out into the field, ignoring Nolan’s snickering. Nose up in the air, Liam closes his eyes and searches for Theo’s scent. It’s easier than looking for him, since there are quite a few students sitting on the bleachers. Theo isn’t there yet, and Liam’s mood deflates like an old balloon. Maybe he forgot to come. Maybe he doesn’t care.

 

Liam kicks the grass and throws his stick onto the ground.

 

“Fuck. I’m so fucking stupid!” He half yells, trying to blink away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Brett’s voice pulls Liam out of his misery. He sighs and looks up at Brett, nodding.

 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me.”

 

“Don’t go all angry werewolf on me, Liam.” Brett warns but his lips are quirked upwards. That tiny smile turns into a full blown grin and blush when Nolan jogs towards him, eyes on Brett with a shy look on his face.

 

That makes Liam roll his eyes. Nolan has been mooning over Brett since they met when Brett transferred to Beacon Hills High School, and Brett has had a giant crush on Nolan since that same day. And apparently, Brett is too dumb to smell the giant waves of lust and shyness and pure fucking admiration that rolls off of Nolan whenever they’re in the same room, because neither of them have done anything about their stupid feelings for months.

 

“Alright losers! I’m in a bad mood today so you just run around the field until I tell you to stop.” Coach Finstock yells as he walks into the field and drops down on the bench. Everyone in the team groans but obey, and soon Liam, Brett and Corey are running ahead of everyone. It’s nice, to have people who can keep up with the werewolf rhythm, and Liam enjoys not having to run alone. He’s still looking out for Theo’s scent and, after two laps around the field, it finally appears.

 

“Fuck.” Liam stops dead, nose in the air again as he inhales hard. Theo’s scent is definitely there, mingled amongst sweat and his friends’ scents.

 

“You okay, buddy?” Corey asks and Liam nods.

 

“Theo’s here.” Corey smiles, kind and warm, but takes Liam’s arm to make him run again.

 

“Coach is watching. You can’t stop running. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t put on a show.” Corey claps Liam on the shoulder and starts jogging again, looking over his shoulder with a thumbs up when he sees Liam is running too.

 

After scanning the bleachers for a couple seconds, Liam finally spots Theo. He’s sat on the front row, arms folded over his chest and Liam guesses he’s got that signature smirk plastered on his face as he watches him run. And fuck. He’s wearing Liam’s hoodie. That’s hot.

 

It only takes Liam a minute to think up a plan to rile Theo up. He starts by wiping his face on his shirt, exposing his glistening stomach, and then turns his back to Theo and begins to stretch. He bends over to touch his toes, then reaches up to the sky, flexes his arms, exposes his stomach again and bends over again.

 

He can hear Theo growling softly and he can smell his arousal, and that same rush of power that he’d had during their date is back full force.

 

“Like what you see, Theo?” He says and he knows Theo can hear him.

 

“God pup, you have no idea what you do to me.” Theo growls, voice low and gravelly. Liam chuckles and then jogs towards Coach Finstock, who’s yelling about how shit the team is as per usual.

 

“Dunbar! What the hell were you doing over there? You’re co-captain of this team of losers and you’re not even up for it!”

 

“Sorry Coach.” Liam focuses on practice for a while but his eyes always drift back to Theo.

 

After a painful two hours, practice is finally over. Liam takes his shirt off and tosses it towards the bleachers. Specifically, towards where Theo is sitting. He’s been sweating in it for a while, and figures Theo might be interested in that. The low growl he hears before reaching the locker room tells him he is.

 

Liam has never showered so fast. He’s out of the locker room in five minutes, rushing outside to meet Theo who’s got his jersey on his lap and a frustrated look on his face.

 

“Theo!” Liam says as he joins him in the bleachers, practically throwing himself on Theo’s lap and kissing him full on the mouth.

 

Theo is quick to respond, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist to pull him close and kissing back with a desperate enthusiasm. Like he’s been waiting for it for two hours. Which he has. It’s wet and hot and a little sloppy, and it’s exactly what Liam needed.

 

He whimpers when Theo’s hands slide under his shirt and scratch at his back, and sighs against his mouth.

 

“God, puppy. You’re killing me.” Theo moans softly, hands sliding down to Liam’s lower back.

 

“Good. Go lower.” Liam whispers with a roll of his hips, gasping softly when he feels Theo hard through his jeans. Theo nips at his jaw and bites down hard as he slips his hands down Liam’s sweatpants to knead at his ass.

 

“I’ve been dreaming about this since the first time I saw you.” Theo whispers and it’s surprisingly soft, making Liam giggle and blush.

 

“Me too.” He answers with a kiss to Theo’s lips, and another roll of his hips for good measure.

 

“Baby Wolf,” Theo warns, “are you sure you want to go this far?”

 

Liam nods fervently. “God, yes. I’ll die if you don’t touch me properly. And I’m eighteen so it’s not like it’s not okay.”

 

Theo chuckles. “Good. Wanna take it elsewhere or stay put?” He looks around. The bleachers are empty now, and Liam honestly doesn’t feel like driving to somewhere more private.

 

“Here is good. Don’t care if someone sees us.” He whines. They’re both hard now, panting softly as their foreheads press together. Once again, it’s warm and intimate. Liam wonders if all people who date move as fast as they do. With Theo, it feels right. It feels like they’re meant to be. Liam feels good when he’s around him. He feels soft and fulfilled and wonderfully happy.

 

“Can I suck you off?” Theo whispers and Liam nods enthusiastically. He actually can’t believe this is happening until Theo gently pushes him off his lap and sits him on the bleachers, and then drops to his knees.

 

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Liam whispers and he doesn’t even have his pants off yet. But Theo is looking up to him with sparkling eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks, and he’s pulling Liam’s sweatpants down along with his boxers. Liam gasps when the fresh air hits his cock, and whimpers when Theo’s hands drag down his thighs. Blunt nails scratch at his skin and Liam whines softly.

 

“You smell so fucking good, Liam. So fucking good.” Theo noses at the hair at the base of his cock, gripping Liam’s hips, and then Liam feels wet lips dragging across the length and pressing a kiss against the tip and he groans a little too loud.

 

“Fuck. Theo.” Liam moans, fingers moving across Theo’s scalp to tug at the strands softly. “ ‘Feels so fucking good.” Theo whines when he pulls his hair a little too hard, and the vibrations send a shock of pleasure coursing through Liam’s veins. It’s embarrassing but he’s not going to last long- Theo’s mouth is sinful, warm and hot and wet, and his fingers are digging into the flesh of his thighs in the best way possible.

 

Knowing that anyone could walk in on Theo literally sucking Liam’s dick is strangely turning him on, like a rush of adrenaline he’s never felt before. And Theo seems to really be enjoying it too; he’s looking up at Liam with a desperate look on his face, mouth stretched wide with a bit of drool rolling onto his chin and it’s the hottest fucking thing Liam’s ever seen (and felt).

 

“Theo, baby, I’m close.” Liam whines and Theo gasps at the sweet pet name, licking a wet stripe up the underside of his cock and then roughly jerking him off. He’s got his mouth open, tongue out and eyes closed, and his cheeks are blotchy red and the tiniest bit tear stained.

 

Liam gasps and bucks his hips into Theo’s fist, ignoring the crack of the wooden bench as he grips it a little too hard. He comes long and hard and loud, moaning out Theo’s name and forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch the thick ropes of white pain Theo’s cheeks and lips, and the tiniest bit on his eyelashes. It’s beautiful in the dirtiest way possible, and Liam can’t stop himself when he pulls Theo’s up for a sloppy kiss.

 

He can taste himself on Theo’s tongue and that makes him shudder, cock twitching because it’s too early for him to get hard again but he honestly would if it were possible. That reminds him- Theo probably is really uncomfortably hard right now, he hopes he is, so he reaches down to tug at Theo’s jeans.

 

“Eager, are we pup?” Theo laughs and Liam huffs, fiddling with the zipper because his fingers kind of are post-orgasm shaking. Finally, he manages to pull them down and jerk Theo off, hard and rough.

 

“I’d let you fuck me right here on the bleachers, you know? Even if there were people watching. I’d scream your name so loud everyone in the school would hear.” Liam whispers against the shell of Theo’s ear and that’s apparently enough to make him come with a loud groan and a full-body shudder.

 

Theo slumps down against the bleachers and sighs, blissful, watching Liam as he licks the come off his fingers.

 

“Tastes kinda weird.” Liam says as he sucks in his index with a wet pop, “I like it though. I like everything about you.”

 

Theo looks at him with a wonderfully fond smile, reaching out to stroke Liam’s cheek softly. It’s gentle, feather soft, and it kind of makes Liam want to cry.

 

“Theo- I know this is really sudden but I feel like I have to tell you something. I know we’ve literally only been on one date but I really, really like you and- I can’t stop thinking about you and I feel like we have something special- and I really hope I’m not being too clingy because I was wondering if- maybe- if you want- you’d like to be my boyfriend?”

 

Liam rushes that sentence, he can’t stop talking once he’s opened his mouth and every time he says another word he cringes internally. That’s it, Theo’s going to laugh at him and run away because he’s being way to weird and obsessed, and-

 

“I was literally going to ask you the same thing.” Theo says simply, with a huge smile on his face. “I’m literally obsessed with you and my wolf goes crazy every time I see you or smell your scent. I can’t get you off my mind, Liam.”

 

They both beam, leaning it at the same time for a sweet kiss, and when their fingers intertwine it feels like everything is right with the world.

 

 

 

(add me on tumblr! @[softnolan](https://www.softnolan.tumblr.com/))


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome to Chapter Five! This chapter is kind of focused on Brett and Nolan, because I've been suggested to add side ships! Nolan is one of my fave characters too, same for Brett, so I'm really happy I got to include them!
> 
> Please send me suggestions in the comments if you want things to happen in the fic! Like- side ships or certain characters, or even if you have cute ideas for places I could take Theo and Liam!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ so… mason and corey wanna go ice skating bc they’re trying to set two of my friends up _

_ wanna come with me?  _

  
  


**Yes. Definitely.**

**But I have to warn you. I’ve never been ice skating before.**

  
  


_ awwwwww babe _

_ me neither :( _

_ if i fall over will you kiss me better? _

  
  


**I’d kiss you even if you were great at ice skating, baby. You know I can’t resist that pretty face of yours.**

  
  


_ you’re making me blush in spanish class omg! _

  
  


**Aw, puppy. You’re so cute. It’s so easy to make you all flustered.**

  
  


The next text Liam receives has him choking on the water he was drinking. Theo is sat on his knees, on his bed, legs spread, his back arched to push his chest towards the camera. He’s only wearing boxer briefs, and while the photo stops before his eyes, his mouth is open and his tongue is peeking out. It’s sinful, beautifully erotic, and Liam can’t fucking  _ believe _ Theo would send him a photo like that while he’s in class.

 

“Are you okay, Liam?” His teacher asks and Liam nods, wiping his mouth and shoving his phone under the table because everyone is looking at him. The teacher raises her eyebrows but continues with the lesson, and Liam looks down at his phone again.

 

_ FUCK!!!!!!!! _

_ THEO _

_ YOU ASSHOLE _

_ IM IN SPANISH CLASS _

 

**I know, pup.**

 

_ you did this on purpose????? i hate you _

 

**No you don’t. You like me. ;)**

 

Liam sends him a pouty selfie, phone hidden under the table so the camera is pointed up his nose, and Theo just answers  **lol** .

  
  
  


*

 

It’s been three weeks since their first kiss. Liam remembers it perfectly; it was midnight on Friday evening. They’ve hung out pretty much every other day since that day, and Liam honestly couldn’t be happier. Theo is usually waiting for him after school or lacrosse practice, and on the days when he has to work, they’ll text while Liam is doing his homework.

  
  
They haven’t actually done anything like the bleachers blowjob (Liam likes to call it that) since that day, and Liam is getting a little frustrated. Theo apparently has a thing for riling him up via text or via heavy make out sessions and then leaving him hard and breathless, or changing the conversation to something mundane just to frustrate him. Liam both loves and hates it, honestly.

 

But he has a plan. They’re going ice skating, and Liam is going to give Theo a taste of his own medicine. He hopes. Because Mason and Corey are very intent on making Brett and Nolan a thing, they’ve been talking about it incessantly for a week, and Liam suspects he’s going to end up involved with it one way or another.   


  
  
So he warns Theo, as they drive to the ice rink.   
  
  
  
“I know you’ve kind of met Mason before, and like you see them sometimes at lacrosse practice, but I just want to warn you that my friends are a bit intense. Corey and Brett are both werewolves, but Nolan and Mason are human. They know about us though, and they’re chill. I mean- Nolan tried to kill me once but we got over that.”

 

Theo smiles and taps his fingers against the steering wheel.   
  
  
  
“I’m excited to meet your friends. Your pack.” He says, and Liam frowns. He’s wondered about Theo’s pack, but never mentioned it as he was waiting for Theo to open up himself.   
  
  
  
“Speaking of pack- which pack are you in? You never talk about them. Like, I talk about Scott all the time but you’ve never mentioned your Alpha or anyone else.”

 

A little bit of sadness and nostalgia hits Liam’s nose and his frown deepens. It’s a little weird, now that he thinks about it. Theo doesn’t really talk about his friends or his pack. He knows his family died a long time ago, but they were human. Liam doesn’t know who bit Theo, and where his pack is.   
  
  
  
“I- My pack isn’t here. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Theo says so Liam lets it go. It’s obvious thinking about his pack makes Theo hurt, and he doesn’t want to push.   
  
  
  
“That’s okay. I hope you’ll meet Scott one day. He’s great. Did you know I’m the only person he’s given the bite to?”

 

“Everyone in the county has heard about Scott. He’s a true Alpha. That’s really rare and special. The McCall pack is pretty legendary.” Theo laughs and glances at Liam with a small smile.   
  
  
  
“You’re lucky to be part of his pack.”

 

Liam’s heart squeezes at that. Theo smells a little like sadness again, like he’s remembering something he loved and lost, and those emotions run through Liam like an electric shock. It’s the first time he’s  _ felt _ someone’s emotions like that, physically, and it makes his heart pound in his chest. Mason was talking about true mates, that one time, about how he thinks him and Theo are destined to be together or something. Liam should probably do some research on werewolf mates. Ask Scott or Derek or Deaton.

 

So he slides his hand across Theo’s thigh and squeezes with a reassuring smile. A smile that says  _ everything will be okay _ and _ I’m here for you _ and _ God I like you so fucking much _ .

  
  


In the end, they’re late, because they make out in Theo’s truck for fifteen minutes. They rush up to Liam’s friends and for a bit it’s a frenzy of  _ hellos _ and  _ this is my boyfriend Theo _ and _ it’s nice to meet you _ ! Mason and Corey are  _ very _ excited to finally properly meet him, gushing over how strong and handsome and nice Theo is, and they embarrass Liam by talking about just how fucking much he talks about him. Theo loves every minute of it; he soaks up the attention like a cat in the sun. It’s obvious that he’s in his element, flashing a charismatic smile that makes Mason swoon and shaking everyone’s hand, and Liam feels like a boy presenting his boyfriend to his family. Which he is, in a way. In many ways.   
  
  


Theo notices the weird Nolan and Brett dynamic straight away. He texts Liam as they change into their skates, because obviously, Brett would hear if they talked about it out loud, and agrees that something needs to be done. Desperately.

 

Nolan acts so shy around Brett, a little stutter-y and he’s got a bashful, shy on his face every time they meet eyes. And Brett is a flirting machine; he kneels in front of Nolan to help him tighten his skates, and looks up at him through his lashes. Nolan obviously has pictured Brett between his legs _at_ _least_ once, because he turns bright red and his fingers twitch at his sides, like they’re itching to thread through Brett’s hair. Literally any human could probably notice the sexual tension in the room, and Liam feels like he’s drowning in the hot, thick scent of it as Nolan and Brett flirt and dance around each other.

 

Once they’re on the ice, though, Liam and Theo forget about Nolan and Brett because fuck, they both suck at ice skating. So they let Mason and Corey fuss over the other two and grip the rail, awkwardly walking across the ice as they try to skate across the rink. It’s so hard. It’s awkward and uncomfortable and his skates are hurting Liam’s ankles, and fuck this and fuck ice skating. He’d much rather be alone with Theo. Naked. On a bed. Or a couch. Or a desk. Or- anywhere else, to be honest.

 

Liam falls on his face two minutes after he steps on the rink and he groans, slipping again as he presses his hands against the cold ice to get on his knees. He can’t stand up, the ice is wet and slippery and it literally  _ sucks _ . His jeans are getting wet and his hands are cold.

 

“Fuck ice skating.” He curses and, when Theo tries to help him, they both end up falling over again and just laying there for a minute. People have to skate around them but they don’t care, shuffling until they’re leaning against the rail with their legs spread in front of them.

 

“You said you’d kiss me better” Liam pouts and Theo laughs, leaning across to press little kisses on his boyfriend’s face. His cheeks, forehead. His nose.

 

“You guys need help?” Mason is amazing at ice skating, obviously, and he gracefully glides up to Liam and Theo still sat on the floor. He helps them up and then starts gushing about Brett and Nolan, and how cute it was when Nolan slipped but Brett caught him and they ended up nearly kissing, except some random kid bumped into them by accident and they both fell. Nolan kind of hurt his wrist when he fell, but he’s with Brett now so everything is going to be okay.

 

“And if they’re not making out by now, I swear I’ll lock them in a room together until they work it out.” Mason finishes, a little out of breath. He’s been waving his arms in the air, nearly punching Theo in the face, and Liam feels so much love for his best friend that he almost tears up. Almost.

 

And, indeed, when they all shuffle out of the ring and into the room where they get their skates, Brett has Nolan (consensually) cornered against a wall away from all the people, and Liam is ninety nine percent sure Nolan has his hands down the front of Brett’s pants.

 

They pull apart when Corey clears his throat, and Nolan’s neck is littered with bite marks, lips red and puffy and his eyes are blown wide. He looks a little embarrassed to have been caught, but Brett just grins, winks, and turns back to Nolan to pepper kisses across his jaw. According to the smell coming off of Nolan, he’s come in his pants, and Corey, Liam and Theo both groan and wrinkle their noses, exiting the room as quickly as possible.

 

(don't forget to follow me on tumblr! @[softnolan](https://www.softnolan.tumblr.com))


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! Welcome to Chapter Six! I'm trying to make the plot move now, and while it's not going to be very angsty, there's still a bit of sad coming in the next couple chapters!
> 
> Also- please send me recommandations on Tumblr! Things you want to see, characters you want me to add! I thought I might write a chapter with the whole McCall pack, who would you like to see? I might un-kill Boyd and Erica bc I love them, and add Isaac because he's literally one of my fave characters.

Liam is worried: ever since Mason mentioned that he thinks him and Theo are true mates, he hasn’t been able to get the thought out of his head. It gnaws at him, big black cloud looming over his head. Not because he doesn’t _want_ to be Theo’s mate- he wants that so bad sometimes it makes him nearly cry. It’s just that, well, he’s eighteen. He’s only been dating Theo for five weeks, yet sometimes he catches himself thinking about having children with him. Being married. Spending the rest of their lives together.

  
  
Liam never thought he’d even _think_ about marriage before he was at least twenty five, or maybe thirty. He hasn’t even graduated from High School, for Christ’s sake. He’s still a baby. And Theo- what if Theo doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life with Liam? What if they break up? Does that mean Liam will have lost his chance at true love? 

  
Those thoughts keep him up at night, sometimes. He’s overwhelmed by his feelings for Theo, and though he’s never been happier, it also terrifies him. Love. There’s such power behind that word. It’s put on a pedestal by everyone. Finding true love. And, if true mates are real- if they really are a thing, then Liam only has one chance at love.

 

So he goes to Deaton. Hopefully, the emissary will have answers.

 

Liam isn’t very hopeful as he opens the door to the vet’s. Deaton has always been cryptic when it comes to werewolf stuff, and Liam doesn’t expect him to be any different today.

  
  
“Hello, Liam.” Deaton says when he notices him. There’s sleeping dog on his table, but the vet beckons him in.

 

“I have some questions for you.” Liam says bluntly. There’s no point avoiding the subject.

 

“Questions about werewolf mates.”

 

“Ah. Mates. Werewolves really are fascinating creatures.” Deaton answers and Liam nods.

  
  
“Are true mates real? How do you know if you’ve found your true mate? Will he- uh, or she- know too?”

 

“True mates are real, at least for werewolves. Though it is rare, sometimes a werewolf finds someone who they connect with. Someone who completes them. When true mates are together, they have a connection stronger than any relationship. They feel each other’s emotions, their pain. Some say they can talk to each other without using words, though that is just a legend.”

 

Liam nods again. He’s read about that in the bestiary.

 

“Do you think you’ve found your true mate, Liam?” Deaton asks.

  
  
Liam shakes his head. “I- uh, I’m not sure. I don’t know. Maybe?”

 

“If they really are your true mate, they will feel it. Even if they are human. I don’t know much about mates. But _you_ will know, when you’ve found them. It might not happen instantly after you meet them, but at a certain point in your relationship you’ll feel a shift in the energy that surrounds you. Like- a click. A connection. Then you’ll know you’ve found them.”

 

Liam nods seriously. He hasn’t felt that click, whatever it’s supposed to be. At least not yet, and he won’t know anything for sure until it actually happens. Deaton squeezes his shoulder with an encouraging smile.

 

“The more you worry about it, the more confused you’ll get. You should see how your relationship progresses, Liam. True mates’ relationships aren’t like fairy tales. They take time to develop.”

  
  


*

 

_hey theo!!!! wanna hang out today?_

 

 **Always, pup. Can I come to your house?**  


_  
my parents are there :( can we go to yours instead? _

 

Theo takes a few minutes to reply, which confuses Liam. That only happens when Liam mentions Hayden (which he doesn’t anymore, thank you very much. He actually hasn’t thought about her for a very long time).

 

**Sure. I’ll pick you up after lacrosse.**

 

Liam doesn’t think much of it. Theo is probably busy working, or at the gym or something. He’s actually buzzing, having never been to Theo’s flat before. They usually hang out in Liam’s room or in the shitty diner near the school, or in the park when it’s warm enough. Theo says it’s because his flat is ugly and tiny, but Liam has always wanted to see it. To see how Theo lives.

 

So, that evening, when Theo picks him up, he’s practically shaking with excitement. He grins during the entire ride back there, looking out of the window like a kid on his way to Disneyland, and Theo just smiles fondly and presses his hand into Liam’s leg.

 

It’s something they do a lot, those reassuring touches. For werewolves, those kinds of touches are normal. Especially within a pack, where pack members regularly cuddle and touch each other (in a non sexual way!!!!). Scenting. Liam’s done that before, with Mason and Corey and Brett and Nolan. He’s done it with Scott once, too. A giant pile of werewolves (and a banshee, and a Stiles). It was fucking wonderful.

 

Liam stops thinking about weird pack rituals when Theo’s truck stops. They’re parked in front of a brick building, with the tiniest garden in the front. It does look old, from the outside, but Liam still hopes it’s cozy within.

  
  
Theo lives on the top floor, which is kind of amazing, but there isn’t an elevator. Luckily they both have super werewolf stamina so it only takes them a minute to climb up the five storeys, and then Theo is unlocking a very plain, boring door and stepping into his flat.

  
  
It’s small, but Liam falls in love instantly. He’s suddenly wrapped in Theo’s scent, and as he walks into the kitchen/ lounge area, he can’t stop himself from gaping. 

 

“Theo! This flat is _so_ cool!” He says, running his hands along a cool blue couch and looking at the pictures and art on the wall. There’s a big T.V. and a bunch of consoles hooked up to them, a giant bookshelf filled with dozens of books; the blue couch is covered with cushions and throws and it looks incredibly warm and comfortable.

 

“How could you say it’s shitty? I’m in love!” Liam actually moans as he sinks into the couch, grabbing one of the throws and inhaling deeply because it smells like Theo. His boyfriend grins and flops next to him, grabbing hold of the blanket and throwing it on top of Liam.

 

“Hey, wanna make a blanket fort?” He says and Liam nods furiously as he fights with his warm, soft prison.

 

“I’ve even got, uh, fairy lights in my bedroom. To make the fort extra cosy.” Liam coos because that’s so cute, that Theo’s room has fairy lights in it.

 

“Can I see it? Your room?” He asks.

  
  
Theo’s bedroom is just as cosy as his lounge. While it’s messier, with clothes thrown around the floor and on the (massive) bed, it feels even more like Theo. There is another, smaller bookshelf and a few small cacti dotted around the shelf,and a desk covered in papers and pens and a laptop, and when Theo flicks a lightswitch a bunch of fairy lights light up the room. It’s dim and incredibly romantic, and it makes Liam swoon.

 

“I wanna live here, holy shit.” He says without even thinking about it, and then he turns to Theo with a horrified look. But Theo just smiles and kisses him on the mouth, grabbing his arm to pull him close.

 

“Maybe one day.” He whispers against Liam’s lips with a smirk. And then they fall onto the bed, any plans of a blanket fort forgotten. They end up lazily making out with a film playing on Theo’s laptop, enjoying the warmth of the (massive) bed and each other’s presence.

 

It’s nice. It’s incredibly domestic, soft and sweet just like Liam likes it. He sighs, pressing himself against Theo’s chest, and turns his head so he can press his nose into his neck and inhale. Theo’s scent is his favourite thing in the world, he decides, as he rubs his nose into his throat.

  
  
“Liam,” Theo’s chest rumbles as he speaks, “are you… Are you scenting? Me, I mean?”

 

“Mmh… Yeah, why?” Liam answers. He’s still rubbing his cheek against Theo’s neck and chest, eyes closed.

 

“Because that’s what pack does.” Theo’s voice is small and, when Liam opens his eyes and looks up at him, he sees that Theo’s got tiny tears in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Oh fuck, Theo- I’m sorry- I hope that wasn’t out of line” he says quickly, because fuck. He didn’t mean to impose, to rub his scent all over Theo- it just kind of happened.  
  
  
“I don’t want to impose on you- I’m sure your pack wouldn’t be okay with me rubbing myself all over you like that. I won’t do it again.”

 

“No, no, Liam baby, it’s okay. I just. My pack is- it’s gone.” He doesn’t say more and Liam doesn’t want to push, but Theo’s pack is something he’s been curious about for weeks now.

 

“Are you… are you an Omega, Theo?”

 

 

 

(don't forget to follow me on Tumblr, @[softnolan](https://softnolan.tumblr.com) ! I have a tag dedicated to this fic, where I rb posts that I think go well with the universe!)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! We are on Chapter Seven! I think we might be a little more than halfway done with the fic now, but I'm kind of making it up as I go along, so we never know.
> 
> Trigger warning! This chapter mentions past abuse and death. There are literally no details whatsoever, but I still thought I should notify anyone who is uncomfortable with it! You can skip this chapter if you want, I'll add a little summary to the next chapter so that you know what happens.
> 
> Enjoy!

Theo nods slowly, like he’s afraid Liam will run away now that he’s found out the truth. He looks absolutely terrified, and a little ashamed too, and Liam feels his throat tighten.

 

“What happened to your pack, Theo?” His voice is so low it’s barely a whisper, and he reaches out to softly thread his fingers through Theo’s hair. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable, but I want you to know I’d never, ever judge you. You could tell me anything, Theo, and I won’t run away. I’m here for you.”

 

Theo opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Liam doesn’t even notices he’s crying until he hears him sniffle, and he softly kisses Theo’s tears away.

 

“I was in a small pack. There were only six of us. Our Alpha was called- he was called Garrett Douglas. He wasn’t a good man. He bit all of us because he wanted power. He wanted to be the most powerful werewolf in the world. So, one day, me and the other betas we decided to get rid of him.” Theo stops for a moment and closes his eyes. His heart is beating hard and fast against his ribcage. Even the memory of his former Alpha is making him afraid.

 

“We had to do it. We didn’t want to, but he was making our lives hell. He tried to control us, he made us do terrible things. He threatened to kill us if we didn’t obey. It lasted for years. And then we couldn’t take it anymore. So… We trapped him in a ring of mountain ash and we killed him.” Theo shudders.

 

“Most of the betas died trying to fight him. Tracy. Josh. Belasko. Donovan is the only one who survived, with me. And we went our separate ways. I haven’t heard from him since.”

 

Liam is crying, too. He’s holding Theo’s face with both hands, sitting so close to him he’s practically on his boyfriend’s lap. They both sit there in silence and cry. Theo has never looked more open and vulnerable, and Liam is afraid to speak up. So, instead, he presses Theo’s head against his chest and rocks him gently.

 

Theo is gripping his shirt, sobbing into Liam’s chest, and that’s when it hits him. Liam is in love.

 

“Tracy. She- she was my girlfriend, and I watched her die. I was seventeen and she died in my arms. He ripped her throat out like she was- like she was made of paper. I was covered in her blood.” He shudders again and hiccups, and his body feels so tense it’s like he might snap in half. His knuckles are white because of how hard he’s grabbing Liam’s shirt, and Liam actually hears the fabric rip. He doesn’t care.

 

“Oh, Theo. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. That’s- that’s inhumane. I’m so sorry.” Liam whispers and he’s crying twice as hard now. He’s not even sure Theo can understand him, but he keeps talking anyway. “You’re never going to be alone again, okay? I’ll always be there with you. As long as I can- as long as you’ll have me.” Theo nods and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

  
  
“I don’t deserve you, Little Wolf.” He croaks with the tiniest of smiles. Liam just kisses him, a chaste press of his lips against Theo’s, and then pulls him close again.

 

“Thank you. For telling me, I mean.”

 

“I’ve never told anyone before. I’m glad you were the first one.” Theo answers and Liam’s heart bursts a little more. He’s so full of affection for Theo, so full of love.

 

But he keeps quiet. Now is not the moment for a heartfelt declaration of love. Now is the moment for comfort and warmth and making Theo feel safe.

 

It’s obvious Theo still hasn’t healed from that wound. He might never fully heal, but Liam silently promises he’ll do everything in his power to help Theo. He’ll be there every single step of the way. He has to. He wants to.

  
  


*

 

Liam spends the night at Theo’s house. He makes sure Theo is the little spoon and holds him close all night, nose pressed against the back of his neck. When he wakes up, that morning, he stays in bed for two hours just because Theo looks so fucking beautiful when he’s sleeping. His hair is fanned across his forehead and he looks years younger. He’s somehow still holding Liam’s hand and it’s the cutest shit ever.  
  
  
  
When Theo wakes up, they make pancakes. They get messy; Theo “accidentally” throws a spoonful of flour on Liam’s face. And Liam “accidentally” trips and rubs his gross hands in Theo’s hair.

 

And then forget about the pancakes because they make out against the counter instead of eating them. They go cold in their plate while things heat up between the couple. Theo is touching Liam everywhere and Liam is going putty in his boyfriend’s hands.  
  
  
  
So they decide to take a shower together, to get the flour off their arms and face and hair and, well, things get a little messy. Liam slips when he gets down on his knees in front of Theo and bangs his head against the wall, and Theo trips over a bottle of shampoo and nearly makes them both faceplant into the ceramic tiles. The shower is definitely too small for any kind of _physical activity_.

 

But it’s nice. It’s blissful to be in a little cocoon of just them for a day. To be completely free of being themselves, without having to worry about Liam’s parents coming back early and disrupting their little love bubble, or someone catching them when they make out in the empty bleachers of the school, or Mason and Corey lurking and trying to get glimpses of their relationship. Because, yes, that has happened. More than once. Mason and Corey seem to be living vicariously through Liam and Theo now, because they’re basically an old married couple already while Liam and Theo are in the middle of the wonderful “honeymoon phase”, like Mason likes to call it.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Liam takes a nap on Theo’s lap. They’re watching a film but Liam’s tired; he’s got his head on Theo’s lap and his boyfriend is softly petting his hair. It’s sooo relaxing. Liam closes his eyes for five minutes and, when he wakes up, the credits are rolling.   
  
  
  
“Did I just sleep for an hour?” He asks, voice cracking a little, and Theo nods with a smile.   
  
  
  
“You fell asleep when Bruce turned into the Hulk for the first time. You literally missed the entire movie.” Theo’s smiling and Liam laughs, sitting up with a groan when he feels the bones in his back crack a little. He presses a sleepy kiss against Theo’s cheek and leans into him, because he likes to be as close to his boyfriend as physically possible. Theo is so warm after all. So safe.   
  
  
  
“You were too cute to wake up, though. Like a little puppy sleeping on my lap.” Liam smiles bashfully and curls his fingers around Theo’s neck to pull him close and kiss him.

 

He exhales softly when he pulls back and presses his cheek against Theo’s. He’s sat on his lap now, so they’re basically the same height, and Theo’s hair is tickling his nose. He smells nice.  
  
  
  
“I love you.” It comes out by accident, and at first Liam doesn’t really realise he’s said it. The big L.

 

But Theo just smiles. He doesn’t freak out, he doesn’t make a big deal out of it. He just smiles.

 

“I love you too.” He says and it’s that simple. That perfect. Nothing has ever felt more natural, more right, than Liam saying _I love you_ to Theo and Theo saying it back. Because he’s known it for a while, now. That he loves Theo. He might have fallen in love the first time they kissed, though he’s not really sure because every single moment spent with his boyfriend makes Liam fall in love even more.

 

It’s the little things. Like the way Theo smiles when he sees a puppy in the street. How he likes to stick his tongue out and make funny faces at babies and toddlers when they’re outside. How he always gives his pickles to Liam when they eat a burger because he knows Liam loves pickles. How he sighs Liam’s name when Liam is on his knees in front of him. How he looks at him like he’s the most precious thing on Earth.

 

The silence that follows is comfortable. They just share each other’s space, breathe the same air and hold hands. Liam feels like he’s flying, soaring through a great blue sky and nothing can slow him down. The plant inside of him that is his love for Theo is blooming against his heart, big red flower that makes im want to sing and dance and _love_ Theo for the rest of his life.

 

They love each other. That’s all that matters.

 

 

 

(don't forget to follow me on Tumblr! @[softnolan](https://softnolan.tumblr.com)! I take requests for little ficlets and headcanons about any Teen Wolf ship/ character!)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this fic!
> 
> I'm actually running out of steam now. I don't really know what to write about, so I'm probably going to end it in two or three chapters. :( Unless you guys have ideas for what could happen next! But I don't want to drag it out just for the sake of adding more chapters, just because I want to keep it going.
> 
> Though I have been planning some other fics to write, especially Thiam fics! They might not be multichaptered, I don't really know. But I'll keep you updated!
> 
> Don't forget I have a Teen Wolf tumblr, @softnolan, where I take requests for ficlets and headcannons and stuff!

Liam is about to graduate, and he’s terrified. He only has two days left until the ceremony, and coincidentally, until the day Theo meets his parents. That thought is actually worse than the idea of him leaving for college in September- his boyfriend meeting his parents. It makes his gut twist inside his stomach and his palms get clammy.

 

“You okay, hun?” Theo whispers against his neck. He’s taken to calling his boyfriend all kind of pet names, from babe to Princess to sweet cheeks. It’s endearing most of the time, and sometimes it’s insanely hot, and Liam adores it. He basks in the joy of Theo being so openly affectionate with him, especially when they’re out, in public.

 

“Yeah. Just thinking about you meeting my mom.” He answer and Theo huffs, pulling him closer to press a kiss against his hair.

 

“It’ll be okay. Adults love me, you know. I guess I’m just  _ that _ charming.” There’s a smile in his voice and Liam laughs. His boyfriend is an idiot, and he’s so fucking in love.

 

“What’ll happen to us when I leave for College? It’s so far from Beacon Hills.”

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out. Just try to sleep, yeah?” Theo presses another sweet kiss to Liam’s hair and rubs the pad of his thumb against his bare arm. His mere presence, the warmth against his back, is enough to calm Liam down a little and he closes his eyes. Theo is right. They’ll be okay. They can survive being a train ride away. Besides, they  _ met _ on that train.

 

At least Liam will have some his pack with him. He applied to the same College as Scott, to study history, and actually got a place. So did Mason and Corey, only they’re going to study Chemistry and Psychology. And others also study there- Isaac, Boyd, and Erica, and though Liam doesn’t know them as well as he knows Scott or Stiles or Mason, they’re still pack and he’s so fucking thankful he’ll be closer to them.

 

 

Fifteen minutes pass and Liam still can’t sleep. He’s restless, shifting in Theo’s arms every two seconds, and he’s pretty sure it’s keeping Theo awake too.

 

“Theo? You sleeping?” Liam whispers and Theo sighs.

 

“You keep fidgeting. Are you sure you’re okay?” Liam shakes his head. No, not really. He sits up and presses the palms of his hands into his face.   
  
  


“I don’t want to be away from you.” He whispers and his voice is a little tight because he’s trying not to cry.

 

“Liam…” Theo curls his fingers around Liam’s wrist and pulls him flush against him.

 

“What if I come with you? I don’t have any ties to Beacon Hills. I’m sure I could find a job in the city. That way we’ll be close, and we can see each other as much as we want.” The way he says that so casually almost Liam forget how big this is- that Theo is willing to move away from Beacon Hills just to be with him.   
  
  


“You’d do that?” He asks incredulously and Theo nods. It’s dark but Liam can see that he’s smiling, soft and beautiful.

 

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to get away from Beacon Hills. When we met, on that train, I was actually looking into renting a shitty flat there. But I stayed here because I met you.”

 

“Holy fuck.” Liam whispers because he honestly doesn’t know what else to say.

 

“Yeah. And we could get an apartment big enough for two and, you know, in second year when you move out of campus we could live together. If you want.” Theo almost sounds unsure, like he’s thinking too far into their relationship. Like he’s scared Liam won’t want him anymore in a year.   


  
  
Something breaks inside of Liam. It’s like he’s just been punched in the chest, except instead of feeling pain he feels like a string has been tied between him and Theo. Suddenly he feels overwhelmed by how close Theo is- he can hear his heart beating, he can feel and smell a myriad of his boyfriend's emotions and feelings. And he knows. He knows Theo is his soulmate, his true mate or whatever Deaton called it. It doesn't need a word to define it. It just _is_.  


 

They’re meant to be.

 

“Did you feel that?” Liam whispers and Theo nods. He turns the lights on and they stare each other, mouths hanging open and Theo looks as blown away as Liam thinks he does.

 

“What was that?” Theo whispers back. Liam is smiling so big, suddenly. He lurches forward and kisses his boyfriend hard, gripping his worn out shirt and trying to transmit all of his love and affection and pride into the kiss.

 

“It means- we’re true mates. I asked Deaton about it and he said sometimes two people are meant to be- like two werewolves- or a werewolf and a human I guess, and--” Theo shushes him.

 

“Slow down, love. You’re going to fast. What did Deaton say?”

 

“Sorry. A while ago, Mason told me about true mates. I didn’t know what they were so I went to see Deaton, and he told me that they’re basically the werewolf equivalent of soulmates. Do you know the Hale pack? Talia, the Alpha, and her human husband are true mates.”

  
  


“So what just happened? It felt like we were connecting in a weird way. Like- fusing together or something.”

 

“Yeah. Deaton said it happens like that. A connection is formed between the two people and it strengthens over time, until one day it gets so strong it just… I don’t really know, it was confusing. It’s like a click. Like something shifting into place and then it’s just right.”

  
  


“I knew you were special, Little Wolf. From the moment I saw you, fumbling around the train like a lost puppy, I knew you’d tear my life apart in the best way possible.” Theo is grinning now, and Liam can feel the joy practically vibrating off of his boyfriend’s skin. It surrounds him, warm and safe and wonderful, and Liam honestly feels like he could get drunk on the feeling.

 

“I love you so much.” Liam sighs and he kisses Theo again, pressing their bodies together, as close as he can.

 

Theo chuckles and grins, and Liam knows that look very well. He’s got that glint in his eyes, and that same smirk he has every time he does something that makes Liam flustered. Like the first day they met, when Liam literally fell on his dick and Theo looked like he wanted to fuck him over the shitty table in front of him.

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Little Wolf?” He purrs and Liam literally feels that voice course through him like an electric shock. Being true mates has heightened his connection to Theo but also, apparently, his reactions to literally whatever Theo says with that voice- or any other kind of sexy sexy voice.

 

“Depends.” He manages to squeak. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“I’m thinking about you, naked, on all fours. All spread out for me like a good boy. And then I rim you until you cry, and if you’re really good for me I’ll let you ride me. Or I can ride you, if that’s what you want.”

 

Liam shivers and whimpers softly.

 

“I’d like that very much” he says and Theo smirks. He looks so smug, and Liam knows that means he’s going to have a filthy mouth. Good.

 

“Which part, pretty boy?”

 

Liam whispers again because fuck, that smug voice literally makes him want to die, and he’s suddenly glad he’s only wearing boxer briefs because that means he’s got less clothes to take off.

 

“All of it.”

  
  
Liam does cry in the end, three times because Theo is really into edging him (and Liam loves it so fucking much). He doesn’t really understand why he gets off on crying, honestly, but he does. God, he  _ really _ does. And Theo gets off on making Liam so desperate he cries, so it works perfectly for the both of them.   
  


  
The best part of this is the aftercare. Okay- maybe it’s the second best part. Because Theo literally nurses and cuddles Liam for hours after sex that gets a little intense. He bathes him, even though at that point it’s literally four am, and then he wraps him in a soft blanket and they watch a movie and cuddle until the sun goes up.   


  
  
Liam loves being a little blanket burrito. He loves being surrounded by Theo’s throw because it’s warm, and soft, and it smells like Theo. And Theo is  _ home _ . Especially now that The Click has happened, Theo’s scent is even stronger than before. Liam’s home isn’t his parents house anymore, even though that’s still wear he lives. Liam’s home is Theo now. And Liam has never been happier.

 

 

 

(don't forget to follow me on Tumblr! @[softnolan](https://softnolan.tumblr.com)!)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends!
> 
> I think this fic is going to have ten chapters, so there's only one left! I hope y'all have enjoyed it!  
> Also- I've added a note at the end with all the canon couples in this fic, if anyone is interested.
> 
> Don't forget about my Tumblr, @softnolan! I take requests for ficlets or headcannons about (nearly) any ship in Teen Wolf!

“Liam Dunbar.”

 

The principal calls his name and Liam nearly faints. He’s shaking as he walks up the little steps to the little stage where a row of teachers are smiling and clapping. His vision is a little blurry because fuck, there are way too many people looking at him right now, and he can’t even see his parents or Theo.

 

Mason’s voice reaches his ears somehow, encouraging him kindly, and Liam manages to grab hold of his diploma and shake the Principal’s hand, and then he’s on the other side of the stage with the other students and he can finally breathe. He’s done it. He’s graduated.

 

Corey is there already, and they hug tightly and cry a little because of the euphoria of being done with High School forever.   


  
  
And then Mason joins them, and then Nolan and finally Brett, and they hold each other tight and yell and cry and jump up and down. It’s overwhelming, honestly, and Liam is fucking ecstatic.   


  
  
Especially when the ceremony is over and he rushes over to where his Mom and his step-dad are. They’re both crying and they hug for about ten minutes, while his Mom gushes about how proud she is and how happy she is for him. Mr. Geyer claps him on the shoulder and holds him close, and he calls him ‘son’ for the first time and Liam cries even harder.   


  
  
What Liam doesn’t expect is to hear a very familiar voice clear his throat behind him, and when he whips around he’s greeted by literally the entire pack. Scott is there, holding his arms open, and so are Stiles, and Lydia, and Allison and Isaac and Derek and Boyd and Erica and Kira and Malia, and a few other people that he doesn’t recognise- he assumes they are Jackson and Ethan, but he’s never met them before.

 

It takes Liam half an hour to hug everyone and let them congratulate him, and by that point he’s exhausted. He needs to see Theo. Where’s Theo?   


  
  
As if he knew that Liam was looking for him, Theo appears in front of him. He’s got a bright smile on his face and he’s holding a giant black wolf plushie. Liam recognises it instantly- it’s the one he saw in the arcade on their first date. He’s crying again as Theo sets it down and hugs him for about ten minutes, spinning him around and kissing him on the mouth even though his parents and his pack parents are there.

 

“Uh- This is Theo. We’re dating.” Liam says to everyone who hasn’t met Theo before. His Mom smiles kindly and starts a conversation with Theo like she’s known him forever.

 

Liam hadn’t exactly come out to his parents before, and while his Mom doesn’t look surprised and she doesn’t question it, his step dad looks a little confused.

 

“I didn’t know you were dating a boy.” He says and Liam cringes, ready to start a fight, except his step dad keeps going. “Not that I have a problem with it! Since you dated Hayden, I assumed you were straight.”

 

“Uh- yeah, I suppose I’m bi.” Liam says and his dad nods. Stiles says “Welcome to the club, bro!” and claps him on the shoulder, and then, surprisingly, Derek is dragging him into an empty corner.

 

“This Theo- is he your true mate?” He asks and he looks serious.

 

“Yes.” Is all that Liam says and Derek’s breaks into a smile.

 

“I knew it. My parents are true mates too, and the way you behave around Theo is the way my Dad behaves around my Mom. I wasn’t sure if you’d realised, but I’m glad you did. You’re lucky.”

 

Liam laughs. “I went to Deaton, and he explained it. Thanks, Derek.”

 

Derek smiles. It used to be rare of him to do so, but ever since he started dating Stiles, Liam has noticed he’s been more open about his feelings. Stiles is a handful honestly, and Liam isn’t surprised he’s brought that out of Derek. Stiles makes literally everyone around him smile.

 

When they join the pack again, Theo raises his eyebrows at Liam. Liam just shakes his head with a reassuring smile, to tell him  _ it’s okay _ . 

  
  
  
  


*

 

The pack has a party in Derek’s loft to celebrate the puppies’ graduation. They’re all there, and there’s food and music and a bowl of punch that’s been laced with Wolfsbane.   


  
  
It’s so nice, to relax with the entire pack (and Theo, who got invited by Scott and looked like he was ready to cry when he did so), and get tipsy and dance and laugh and play dumb games like Truth or Dare.   


  
  
Liam gets to know Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, since he’s going to the same College as them next year, and he doesn’t notice Scott leading Theo outside until they come back ten minutes later.

 

Theo immediately taps Liam on the shoulder and beckons him to the balcony too. He looks a little teary eyed.

 

“What happened? What did Scott say to you?” Liam asks, a little worried and angry.

 

“He invited me to join the pack. He said he’s really happy that we’ve found each other, and he’d be honoured to have me in the McCall pack.” Theo looks completely shaken up, like he’s just been told he’s won the lottery.

 

“Apparently Derek told him that we’re true mates.”

 

Liam nods because that doesn’t surprise him. Everyone will know about that in about two hours- that’s how fast gossip spreads in the pack-. 

 

“Did you ask Scott to let me join the pack? Did you tell him about- about Garrett?”

 

“No! I didn’t say anything! It’s not up to me to say. He knows all the packs around Beacon Hills, he must have known that you- you weren’t in any of them.”

 

Theo smiles softly and strokes Liam’s cheek.

 

“I love you so much, Liam.”

 

“I love you too, Theo.” They kiss and suddenly literally eight people are cooing at them, peering through the door. It makes Theo laugh and Liam blush, flipping them off and telling them to “go watch Scott and Allison and Isaac, that’s way more interesting.”

 

And it is. Liam doesn’t really understand how the whole  _ Scott and Allison, but also Isaac too _ ordeal works but he doesn’t question it. They look happy together, the three of them, and Liam never questions love. 

  
  
  
  


*

 

They all end up sleeping on the floor together, in a giant puppy pile, and Liam can’t remember having a better night’s sleep. He’s pressed between Theo and Mason, and it feels right for all of them to be together like that.   


  
  
They’re a big pack- ten werewolves, two humans, one banshee, one kistune and one kenema, seventeen in total (eighteen if you count Deaton, who is their emissary but doesn’t participate in puppy piles), but Liam loves it. He loves being surrounded by people who love him and trust him and who he loves in return. They have a special bond that unites them together. It’s unique, it’s wonderful.

 

Liam and theo wake up first, and they slip out of the loft for a bit of fresh air. Theo’s apartment is very close so they head up there to shower and change their clothes (because Derek only has one shower in his loft and Liam does not want to be queueing for literally two hours while he waits for his turn).   


  
  
“I’m so fucking happy right now.” Liam sighs as Theo washes his hair. It’s something they like doing, showering together, and more often than not it leads to messy handjobs.

 

“You look so open when you’re with them. Like you’re free to be totally yourself. It makes me so happy to see you like that.”

 

Liam hums. Theo’s fingers are magical, he decides, especially when they’re rubbing his scalp and massaging shampoo suds into his hair.

 

“I’m like that with you, too. You’re pack. You’ve been pack all along to me.”

 

“I know. I love you, so much.”

 

Theo’s fingers trail down his back and Liam steps under the shower head again to let the water rinse his hair.   


  
  
He hums again when his boyfriend’s hands rub little circles in his hips and dip down to trace the curve of his ass, and sighs when he feels Theo press himself against his back.

 

“You know what we haven’t done yet?” Liam says and he can feel Theo shake his head against his neck.

 

“Shower sex.” Liam sounds way too serious, so Theo laughs.

 

“We tried that, and you nearly broke your arm tripping over the shampoo bottle.” he says and Liam pouts, shuffling awkwardly for a second so that he can face his mate.

 

“Still, I wanna do it. Like, right now.”

 

“Okay. It’d be kind of hot, if one of us doesn’t fall over and break a bone.”

 

Liam grins and kisses Theo, soft and sweet as the water pours over them. A few drops land in his eyes and it kind of stings, but he forgets about the twinge pain as soon as Theo bites his jaw and drags his teeth down to his neck. 

 

Theo fucks Liam slowly, pressing his mate’s back against the freezing cold tiles. It’s strange, to do that standing up, and it’s a little awkward, but at this point they’ve had sex in more dangerous or precarious situations. Like that one time Theo picked Liam up at school but they ended up sucking each other off in Theo’s truck in the middle of the parking lot. Or that other time in the cinema, late at night when it was (practically) empty.   


  
  
One good aspect of shower sex is the easy clean up. Liam literally sits down in the little cubicle and lets the water wash him clean, grinning up at Theo and then pulling him down carefully so that they’re both sat down. It’s cramped and Theo is sat on Liam’s lap.

 

“Hey there.” Liam says and Theo laughs, pressing a soft kiss against Liam’s lips.

 

“We should go back to the pack. They’ll tease us forever if they realise what we’ve been doing instead of having breakfast with them.”

 

Liam sighs. Theo’s right. The pack finds out pretty much anything sexual that happens when they’re around. One time, Liam jerked off in the morning and during a pack meeting that afternoon he was relentlessly teased by literally everyone who was there. Especially Stiles.

 

When they open the door to Derek’s loft, all eyes are on them. And, as expected, they get teased by everyone, even Derek himself. And Scott. Liam is horrified, and Theo just smiles and slaps his boyfriend’s ass.

 

“It’s not fair! Brett and Nolan are literally having sex in the shower right now and no one is saying anything about  _ that _ !” Liam complains, because Nolan is loud and he’s pretty sure even those without supernatural hearing can hear them.

 

Erica cackles from where she’s sat on Boyd’s lap and Stiles does too, except he’s sat on Derek’s lap and for fuck’s sake, is everyone here dating someone from within the pack?

 

 

(follow me on tumblr! @[softnolan](https://www.softnolan.tumblr.com)!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pack couples:  
> \- Stiles and Derek  
> \- Liam and Theo  
> \- Mason and Corey  
> \- Scott, Allison and Isaac  
> \- Erica and Boyd  
> \- Brett and Nolan  
> \- Ethan and Jackson  
> \- Lydia and Kira (bc they're both badass girls and I love them v much)  
> Also in my mind, Malia is single bc she hasn’t gotten to know *relationships* and shit during teenagehood as a coyote. So like... yeah she’s not the relationship kinda gal  
> I might have forgotten someone tbh lmao I hope not


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! Welcome to the last chapter!

“Hi, my name is Liam, it’s nice to meet you!” Liam says to his new roommate, Freddie. He looks nice, a little shy maybe, but Liam hopes they’ll get along.   


  
  
Theo is with him, helping him unpack his things and stuff them into his tiny closet.

 

“You know, there really isn’t that much space in this room. We could put some of your stuff in the house.” Theo says nonchalantly, “I imagine you’ll be spending a lot of time there anyway.”

 

Liam nods. Theo ended up moving into an apartment with Scott and Isaac- they’d hit it off really well when they met during the Graduation party, and since Scott and Isaac were moving out of their campus bedrooms they were also looking for somewhere to live.

 

And then they’d found an apartment complex with three flats for rent, so Erica and Boyd moved in right opposite and Stiles and Derek in the one next door.

 

It’s extremely convenient, and Liam can’t believe his luck. It’ almost like a F.R.I.E.N.D.S. situation. All they need is to find a cute Café like the  _ Central Perk _ and hang out there, and it’ll be exactly like the sitcom.   


  
  
Liam snorts out loud as he shoves his socks into a drawer.

 

“You okay there, baby wolf?” Theo asks with a smile on his face, and Liam hums an agreement.

 

“I’m done. Wanna go back to the flat?” He says as he pushes the drawer shut. “I wanna help you decorate.”

 

Theo laughs. “Yeah, right, decorate. Don’t you mean you desperately want to be there when Scott arrives?”

 

Busted.

 

“I haven’t seen him for two months! You know he had to go to New York for that internship with the vet!”

 

Liam has missed Scott, honestly. A lot. He’s barely been able to call him, since his alpha was busy seven days a week, and two months is the longest he’s spent away from him since Scott turned him.

 

“It’s okay, pup. I understand. Let’s go. Bye Freddie!”

 

Freddie waves a little awkwardly- he’s probably intimidated by Theo who’s been subtly acting possessive to show that Liam is his mate.  _ His _ . 

 

“I’m pretty sure Freddie has a girlfriend, you know. There’s lie ten photos of her on his desk.” Liam says with a smile as they walk towards Theo’s apartment.

 

“You never know. You’re not bad to look at, pup. I’ve seen the looks people give you when they see you.” He answers, squeezing Liam’s fingers with his own. Over the past months they’ve been dating, Liam has discovered that Theo easily gets jealous. It’s kind of cute, honestly. He never does anything about it- he doesn’t push other people away or anything, he just kind of clenches his jaw and holds Liam close.

 

“I only have eyes for you, Theo. You know that.” Theo hums and blushes a little, pressing a sweet kiss to Liam’s temple.

  
  
  


*

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

Scott lights up when he opens the door to the apartment. Most of the pack is there, and there’s food and drinks and a “Welcome back, Scott!” banner that Allison and Liam made.

 

He’s beaming, his smile bright and cheerful and so, so happy.

 

Liam’s a little nervous. Scott is busy hugging Stiles and then kissing Allison, and Isaac, and he hasn’t even looked at his beta yet.

 

It’s alright. He’s known the rest of the pack longer than he’s known Liam. Liam understands. Scott is the Alpha, he’s got to take care of everyone.

 

Liam is lost in thought when he feels someone tap his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Liam.” Scott says with that big, goofy smile. “I missed you bud.”

 

It’s Liam’s turn to light up and he practically throws himself in Scott’s arms as everyone coos.

 

“I missed you too.” He’s not going to cry. Nope. Definitely not.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t call you that often. Dr. Marlon had me working literally ten hours a day, every day of the week.”

 

“It’s okay!” Liam is giddy now that Scott is paying attention to him.

 

“Hey Liam, aren’t you gonna say hi to your other dad?” Stiles says from the other side of the room. He’s got his arms out like he’s expecting a hug, and everyone snickers. They all know Liam is basically Scott and Stiles’ son, and they love to poke fun at them for it.

 

“Hi, Dad.” Liam smiles as Stiles laughs and pats his back. Derek’s smiling as he watches, probably thinking about Stiles as an actual dad. Of their kids.

  
  


They end up all laying on the floor, in a giant pile just like the night of the Graduation party. Except Mason and Corey aren’t there, and that makes Liam sad. Mason and Corey have gone to New York. Different Colleges, but they’re in the same city, which is nice. And Lydia and Kira are in New York too, so the boys won’t be alone.

 

It’s nice, to be pressed up against Theo with the rest of the pack sleeping around them. Scott is on Liam’s right, holding onto Isaac and Allison, and Erica and Boyd are right above them. Stiles is snoring loudly from where he’s sleeping on top of Derek, and Liam feels at peace. He’s so,  _ so _ fucking happy to be back together with the pack again.

 

“You okay?” Theo whispers as softly as he can.   


  
“I wish Mason and Corey were here.” Liam answers back, rolling onto his side to face his boyfriend. It’s dark but he can still make out Theo’s features, sharp yet soft against the moonlight streaming through the window.

 

“I know. But you’ll see them often, I’m sure. And Mason made you promise to Skype you every day, so it’s not like you’re suddenly going to never speak again.”

 

Liam nods. Theo is right, of course. Just because he’s away from Mason for the first time since they’ve been friends- so like, for the first time in literally forever- doesn’t mean they’re not best friends anymore. He’s got nothing to worry about.

 

“I love you.” Liam whispers.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I love you guys too.” It’s Isaac, who’s propped himself up on his elbows and is grinning at them. “But it’s three am and I’m trying to sleep.”

 

Theo chuckles and waves an apology, pulling Liam close to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. It’s nice.

  
Scratch that- it’s more than nice. It’s fucking  _ wonderful _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! You Smell Good, Little Wolf is complete!! I hope you enjoyed it! I've never written a multi-chaptered fic before, so it's probably not the best you've ever read, but I hope it still made you feel things lmao. I'm going to try to write more Thiam fics, so feel free to send me inspiration or prompts on Tumblr! (@softnolan)


End file.
